


Senses

by Marguerite Muguet (margueritem)



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 07:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margueritem/pseuds/Marguerite%20Muguet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This drabble was posted to my livejournal on December 25th, 2004. It was a gift for oceana_.</p><p>Not betaed.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Senses

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was posted to my livejournal on December 25th, 2004. It was a gift for oceana_.
> 
> Not betaed.

Methos swims with the currents; he never dreams for the impossible. He tastes it through others who yearn for it, who dream of shaping the world.

This desire, he tastes it on Duncan's skin, salty with sweat, breathes it in Duncan's moans of pain and pleasure. He imagines it behind Duncan's tightly closed eyes, in the drum of his wildly beating heart.

Methos cannot resist this addiction. He comes closer to taste, smell, see, feel this yearning; he pulls Duncan to him, and pushes him higher and higher to the sun.

To feel the heat and to fall into madness.


End file.
